


Just So Perfect

by StarRose



Series: Just So [3]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Action, Based on the manga, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, SEX!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t wait for our 18th birthdays.” – it had been a phrase from Red that had been in Blue’s mind all these years, and now nearing their 18th birthdays, what exactly was going to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd and final part of the Just So series.

“What is this?! You call yourselves soldiers!? This is pathetic, not one of you is yet worth the honour of being part of the Hylian Royal Guard! Get on the floor and give me fifty push-ups, now! _All_ of you!”

“What?!”

“Fifty?!”

“No way!”

“ _NOW_!”

The grumbling soldiers in training reluctantly fell to the dusty training-yard floor, already exhausted from their hard days training for their instructor, the sun burning brightly and making the heavy armour they wore even heavier, sweat pouring from their brows. Their instructor, known to the soldiers as Master Blue, stood with his arms crossed glaring down at his students.

Blue was now 17 years old, and just like he had hoped, had become the instructor for the new soldiers wanting to become part of the Hylian Royal Guard.He’d train them, hard, offense and defence, physical fitness, sword skills, hand-to-hand combat, anything and everything that would make them the perfect guard for the castle. He wasn’t a lax Master either, and if the men and women who applied didn’t work themselves to the greatest of their potential, didn’t prove to him that they were working to their very limits and beyond, then he didn’t let them join. If you didn’t make Master Blue happy, then you could kiss your career goodbye, at least that’s the saying the soldiers had amongst themselves.

Blue pretty much remained in the same blue tunic he’d grown accustomed to, but wore his armour over the top of it.He’d grown much taller, about 5 foot 9, and his hair had grown enough to have it back in a short ponytail, the familiar bangs of hair still framing his face.

“Oh man, I can’t take much more of this.” whispered a soldier to the one next to him, struggling to do the demanded push-ups, having only joined the week before and still trying to get used to Blue’s insanely intense training.

“Keep at it,” the other one tried to grin, “It’ll all be worth it once we become the royal guards.”

“But, come on!” the first soldier said, panting, “The Master…he’s younger than most of us here….younger than _me_ ….how did he _get_ this job?”

“Where have you been?” the other quietly laughed, having been training here for a lot longer and found these push-up a lot easier, “He’s one of the heroes who saved Hyrule, I think he qualifies whatever his age.”

“Yeah but-“

“TYRON!”

The new soldier flinched at his name and collapsed to the ground, watching the brown boots that walked in front of him. Peering upwards, he saw Blue glaring down at him, arms still crossed, and he grinned sheepishly up at him.

“If you have energy for talking then I’m obviously not training you hard enough. _Seventy_ push-ups.”

Tyron gaped open mouthed at him, before pouting annoyed and getting back up to his hands and knees, “Yes sir.”

In the walkway alcove next to the training yard, Zelda and Green walked together heading towards the main inner-castle courtyard.The moment the once-as-one Links had returned from their travels around the country to rid it of any remaining monsters, Green had been at Zelda’s side the very next day, official Hylian Royal Guard uniform and armour replacing his green tunic, though his uniform kept a bit of green in the fabric just for old times sake. Green had grown to about the same height as Blue, but kept his hair in the same style as it was when they were younger.

Green and Zelda walked side by side, fingertips occasionally brushing each others as they walked, small smiles on their faces.At a sudden mass groan from the soldiers in the yard to their left though, they looked in curiosity.

“ _Eighty_ push-ups!”

They grinned in unison, amused as they saw Blue once again torturing his students.

“Well, at least I know my guards will be the best in the country.” Zelda smiled.

“Yeah, if Blue doesn’t scare them all off first.” Green smirked.

“Ah hello Zelda, Green.”

The two of them looked back ahead of them to see Vio, smiling politely as he walked towards them carrying an armful of books. Vio had become the tallest one of them all at 5 foot 10, and had grown his hair out long past his shoulders, some long bangs falling over his chest as well as over his shoulders.This seemed to suit him though, what with the long ankle-length dark violet coat he wore,that when unbutton as it was now (showing simple black trousers and shirt underneath) would flutter out like a cloak as he walked, just like his hair.

Vio had become Zelda’s advisor, but also worked on his own side projects dealing with inventing new potions to help out the guards and general day to day life in the castle and town.At the moment and for a while now, he’d been working on a potion for Shadow to take to make it so he could have a physical form during the day.So far any attempts hadn’t been successful, in fact the last potion he’d got Shadow to drink made his lower half revert to shadow form while keeping his top half solid, meaning he was stuck waist up from the floor for a good few days before Vio could reverse it.

Green and Blue had had a good laugh about that.

“Hey Vio!” Green grinned at him, raising his hand in greeting, “Any luck with Shadow yet?” he asked, as Vio’s Shadow waved at him from the floor.

“Not yet, but I think I know what I did wrong last time, I just need to figure out now what it is I need to do _right_.” He smiled apathetically, before turning to the training scene in the yard and smirking. “I see Blue’s still making sure no one ever applies for the guards ever again.”

“Aw don’t be mean,” Zelda smiled brightly, “He does a wonderful job, the soldiers who get through his training have been perfect guards.”

“ _One hundred_ push-ups! You know I _can_ do this all day!”

“You gotta feel sorry for them though.” said Green, a sweat drop forming down the side of his head as he smiled helplessly at the poor soldiers.

“Oh I shouldn’t worry for long, look the cavalries just arrived.” Vio smiled, pointing at a familiar red-capped head peering round a large wooden door on the opposite side of the training yard.

Out stepped Red, and like Blue he kept his red tunic look and cap, his hair still the same shorter fluffy style it had been.Unlike the others he hadn’t grown as much, seemingly to stop now at 5 foot 5.He held in his hands a plate covered by a white cloth, and looked around the yard for a moment until he spotted Blue, a large smile brightening his face as he walked towards him.

“Pyrus! Don’t think collapsing at 78 push-ups will make me feel sorry for you!”

“Blue!”

Blue’s harsh glare immediately melted from his face when he heard his name being called by the sweet voice that was Red, and as he turned to see Red walking towards him a bright smile lit up his face, “Red!”

He seemed to be unaware of the smirks he was getting from his older students, and the curious what-the-hell looks coming from the newer ones.It seemed this was a reaction some of them had seen before, but knew to keep their mouths shut about it.

“What are you doing here?” Blue smiled at him, automatically reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair out of Red’s eyes, more smirks coming from his students.

“I brought everyone cookies!” Red smiled happily, removing the white cloth over the plate to reveal a pile of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, still steaming from the oven.

“Heh,” Blue mumbled awkwardly, “Red…these are soldiers, in training, I can’t give them cookies.” He whispered quietly, but Red didn’t falter.

“But they’ve been working really hard haven’t they? Don’t you think they should have a little reward? I baked enough for everyone! And I baked an extra one for you so you get two.” he added, that same cute smile still on his face, the same smile that made any argument Blue may have been trying to come up with flutter away from his brain in an instant.

“I…I don’t…” Blue’s cheeks blushed a little, his eyes glancing away, glancing mistakenly towards his students where the newer ones of them who hadn’t seen this strange rather cute side of their Master before had stopped doing push-ups and were now staring at him, some looking like they were about to burst into laughter.

Instantly Blue’s face turned bright red in embarrassment.

“T-TWO HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!”he exclaimed completely flustered, Red giggling beside him before he walked over to the soldiers.

“Don’t worry he won’t make you do two hundred.” He said, bending down to help up one of the new soldiers, who looked slightly terrified and amused all at the same time. “Here, have a cookie!” Red smiled brightly, holding the plate out to the soldier.The solider looked nervously towards the still flustered looking Blue as Red stood there offering him this cookie, silently trying to ask what he should do, not wanting to anger his Master any further.

With a large embarrassed blush still on his face, Blue finally crossed his arms and turned away with ahuff, “ _Fine_ , everyone gets a 5 minute break, eat your cookies then we get back to work.”

A large sigh of relief emanated from all the soldiers as they rose from the ground to take a cookie, thanking Red very much for coming to visit them (Red’s cookies, cakes and sweets were famous now in Castle Town since he opened up his Cake shop), before they collapsed to the ground to rest for Blue’s ordered 5 minutes.

Once the soldiers were eating and chatting amongst themselves, Red returned to Blue who was now sitting on one of the steps that led up to another large wooden door behind them, deliberately facing away from his students and arms still crossed in a huff.Red sat next to him, and poked the plate into his arm softly, “Two cookies left for you Blue.” He smiled.

Blue glanced at them for a second, an angry pout on his lips. He looked towards his students who were all busy eating and talking with each other, before turning to Red and gently placing the palm of his left hand against Red’s cheek, leaning over to kiss him quickly and softly on the corner of his lips.

“Thanks.” He muttered, that little blush back to his cheeks as he took a cookie, and stared deliberately at the floor not wanting to know if any of his distracted students had actually seen that, which some of them unfortunately for him had.

“So _that’s_ Red.” Tyron sniggered quietly as he ate his cookie, trying not to look as though he’d been looking at them.

“Yep,” grinned the same older soldier from before, “Master Blue’s one and only weakness.”

From the alcoves Green, Vio and Zelda were smiling.Well, Zelda and Green were smiling, Vio still had that same smirk on his lips. “I never tire of wanting to tease those two, but even so…” he watched as Red brushed one finger over Blue’s bottom lip, brushing away a couple of cookie crumbs, before Blue quickly took his hand away before his students saw, blushing again, but still holding Red’s hand as he took the other cookie, fingers intertwining where they sat together.

Vio’s smirk turned into a rarely seen charming smile, “….I have to admit they are pretty perfect together.”

**To be continued....**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very early and chilly crispy autumn morning in Castletown, a morning that promised a warm clear day as the sun would rise, barely even peaking over the horizon as it was at the moment. Castletown itself was only barely awaking too, the marketplace only just being set up, vendors preparing for the morning bustle of food purchases, and Vio, walking through the town towards Blue and Reds house, the hem of his long deep purple coat swishing around the autumn leaves on the ground as he walked.

It was the morning before their 18th birthdays, and Vio was on a mission, the same mission he’d been on this day every year since they’d returned to Hyrule. Zelda had made their birthdays into a celebration in Hyrule, every year holding a big all day party in the castle that was open to anyone who wanted to attend.  This gave a chance for the regular folk of Castletown to meet their heroes, after all all 5 of them (yes including Shadow) had become somewhat of the local celebrities.  The only problem this time of year was Blue, who always refused to go to the “stupid party!” and had always needed convincing to go.  Somehow this job had fallen to Vio, and as Vio was joining Blue in helping him train his students today, he thought he might as well try and convince him to go to the party on the walk back to the castle. It was also an excuse just to take a nice stroll through the town, as he, Shadow, and Green all lived in the castle. 

Blue and Red had also been offered to stay in the castle, but because Red so wanted to open up his own cake shop it would be easier for him to stay in the town, and as Blue had made it clear, despite the blush on his face and the smirks from the others, that he was going to stay with Red, they got a little bungalow together in town not too far from the vacant property Red had his eye on for his shop.  Red had been saving up all his rupees to open this shop, and eventually the day had come for its grand opening, hiring two lovely bakers to help him, and retiring his Fire Rod from battles and instead using it to light the ovens every morning.

When Blue had requested, and been accepted straight away by Zelda, to be a trainer for any new recruits for the Hylian Royal Guard, Blue didn’t mind one bit the walk to and from the castle every day.  Green had asked why he didn’t get a horse, but Blue had scoffed at that, it wasn’t that far of a walk, he didn’t need one.

The years had gone by peacefully, Zelda and Green becoming closer and closer, although keeping their relationship secret from the public for now. Vio and Shadow…well, let’s just say Vio has never told anyone anything about the two of them, finding it all too amusing to watch others speculate and guess about what, if anything, was going on between them.  Vio especially liked it when Blue would get curious, because Vio would always deliberately and subtly change the subject, and when Blue would finally realise he’d fallen for another subject change he would get annoyed and pissed off, but Vio still wouldn’t say anything, smirking in a satisfied sort of way when Blue would storm off having gotten no answers whatsoever.

As for Blue and Reds relationship, well, Vio had always thought he would be very surprised if there was anyone in Castletown who didn’t know about them being together, because despite how much Blue protested that he always made absolute sure he never showed any affection towards Red in public, he always did.  Vio guessed Blue never realised what he did around Red, and when Green had once said to Blue with a laugh it was because Blue was sooooo in love that he didn’t realise the amount of times he kissed Red in front of others, Blue had gone so red in the face it looked like his head was going to explode. Vio had watched with much amusement as the laughing Green ran away from the fuming Blue chasing after him, Red just standing there, a happy little smile on his face.

“Green’s the best!”

“No, Vio is the best!”

“Red! Red!!”

As Vio walked through the still quiet town, he suddenly turned to look as the voices of 5 children, four girls and one boy all around 11 or 12 years old, caught his attention, the group sitting on the ground outside a house talking loudly with each other.

“I dunno what you’re all talking about,” scoffed the boy, “Shadow is the best one!”

“Shadow?!” the other 4 girls chorused, which caused the boy to glare at them.

“Yeah Shadow! He was a bad guy that turned good that makes him the best out of all of them!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about either because Blue is the best ever!” retorted one girl, crossing her arms and huffing, flicking her long dark hair out of her eyes.

“No Vio is! He’s so pretty!” said one of the other girls with a dreamy expression on her face, cute pigtails holding back her hair, “Oh I’d do anything to meet Vio.”

“Shadow!”

“Blue!”

“Green!”

“Excuse me.”

The children immediately stopped talking and looked up to see Vio standing over them. The girl in pigtails immediately burst into a bright blush, watching as a few bangs of Vios long hair fell over his shoulders as he nodded politely to them, before a cool smile arrived on his lips, “I couldn’t help over hearing what you were all talking about, and…” he looked down at the boy, who was staring with very sparkly eyes at Vios shadow, “I’m sure Shadow is happy to know he’s a favourite.”

He smiled once again, the boy still star struck as Shadow grinned at him and waved from the ground. Vio walked around the group and gently patted the head of the girl with pigtails, “And I’m very happy to know I’m a favourite too, I hope to see you tomorrow at the castle for my birthday.” He said, the sweetest smile on his lips, winking at the blushing little girl before he continued on his way down the highstreet.

There was a moments silence as Vio walked away, before the group erupted.

“He spoke to me he spoke to me!”

“Did you see Shadow he waved at me did you see did you see?!”

“That was really Vio oh wow!!!”

“I wanna meet _Blue_!!”

Vio smirked to himself as he listened to their fading voices, he always loved running into fans, it always gave him a chance to be such a tease. It was a trait about himself that seemed to have grown over the years, Green once saying it was a trait he’d picked up from spending far too much time with Shadow.

Vio didn’t see this as a bad thing.

\----

Blue had continued to wonder throughout the years if Reds “red” side really was going to turn out to be passion.  After all as kids Red had been the first one to notice any kind of attraction to anything, namely calling Erune cute. Yeah she was cute, but Blue hadn’t given that girl, nor anyone else, any second thought after their initial meeting, hitting Red on the head and telling him to focus on the job. He remembered how irritated he’d been with Red then, here they were trying to save the world and Red was checking out pretty girls. 

Now though, that past time of hating Red seemed like a distant memory, like another life, because the thought of hating Red now was just…ridiculous. It was impossible to hate Red, no one could hate him, not with how sweet and kind he was, not with how happy it always made him seeing the smiles that appeared on kids faces at all his different cakes and sweets in his shop, not with how one of his own little smiles could brighten an entire day, especially Blue’s day.

It took years to admit it, but Blue finally had to accept the fact he had a rather sappy side to himself when it came to Red.  He’d caught himself many times looking at the flowers being sold in the marketplace in Castletown as he walked back home from the castle, wondering if Red would like any. He’d always shake his head and snap himself out his little daydream though and walk on by, reminding himself Red was _not_ a girl and arriving home with flowers for him was just going to make himself look stupid.

That didn’t stop him from continuing to look at those flowers everyday though.

And in the end wasn’t particularly surprised he ended up buying some anyway.

He’d stood in front of the door to their home for ages, a mental battle going on in his head on how ridiculous he was going to look giving these flowers to Red, but at the same time really wanting to know if he would actually like them.  He’d eventually convinced himself this really was stupid, and had turned around to go and throw them away somewhere out of sight just as Red walked up the front path towards him, running a little late home from his shop.

What had followed was Blue’s usual blushing denial, stuttering that these weren’t really for Red he was just…yes he was just holding on to them for someone who--….well, Blue couldn’t really protest much more as Red flung his arms around him and kissed him hard, smiling so happily knowing Blue had been thinking about him during the day.

Red had practically been all over Blue that night, which brought Blue back to his train of thought about Red’s red colour being passion, because it was always, _always_ Blue that stopped their little make-out sessions before it got too far.  Red seemed to have…not exactly lost his naivety, he always had that permanent cute blush to his face whenever things got a little more heated between them, when he wasn’t entirely sure what he should be doing, but he just seemed to be a lot more curious, more tentative physical touches, from the innocent to the little more intimate, and he just seemed that little bit more…bolder.

It was _that_ , that had made resisting Red very difficult for Blue. 

Blue was determined to wait until they were 18 before anything sexually intimate happened between them, after all it was the law and Blue’s logic stated that if anyone should be following the law it would be a hero…although that logic didn’t seem to be in Red’s brain because it certainly didn’t seem to stop him from trying his hardest to get Blue to give in.

Just like he was trying right now.

“Blue…”

Both their professions required them to be up early in the mornings, so it was only shortly after the sun had risen that they’d be up and dressed and ready to go.  Today was no exception, except that…somewhere along the line…they weren’t _quite_ as dressed as they’d normally be.                                                 

“Red we…we really…shouldn’t get too carried away yet.”

Somehow the words felt like they were the most forced words Blue had ever said, not believing a single one of them as Red softly kissed along his neck, hands moving across his bare chest with fluttering touches like butterflies.  Blue had only managed to get his pants on before the already dressed Red had literally attacked him, pinning him sitting up against the headboard of their bed and straddling his legs, cupping his cheeks and kissing him eagerly , Blues eyes still wide in surprise at the sudden bold move from his little Red.

“But…Blue…” Red said in between kisses, his soft tongue licking gently over the parts he’d kissed, “it’s only tomorrow, does it really…still matter?”  

Blue’s heart was racing frantically in his chest.  Despite growing up, Red’s voice still had that same soft spoken innocence to it, like a little kid trying to get his parents to give him a cookie, but Red certainly wasn’t a child anymore, and he certainly wasn’t asking for cookies (besides he made enough of them every day in his shop).  _That_ kind of plea in that innocent kind of voice was so……irresistible, and it made Blues head spin. This random bold passion from Red had been happening more and more frequently, and every time it did Blue’s resolve got weaker and weaker. This growing passionate side was something Blue really, really…. _really_ wanted to see, and feel, but that knocking inside his head saying that they weren’t 18 yet was stronger.  It may be getting weaker, but it was still a louder thought in his head, and it kept his teenage hormones at bay. Just.

So every time Red would surprise him with his wandering hands, with his longing kisses, with that _look_ in his eyes that shouted out he wanted Blue so much more, even with that unsure innocent blush on his face, Blue would stop it all before it got too far.

That’s not to say Blue didn’t participate in these little sessions, he’d just stop before that little line was crossed, the line he was practically teetering on the edge of as his resistance to Red’s advances was now practically at zero, especially knowing there was only one day left before their 18th birthdays.

 “I…I don’t really…” Blue closed his eyes at the small amounts of pleasure those kisses gave him, his inner mind battling frantically with what to do.  It was just one more day…just _one_ …more day…

Would it really matter if he gave in now? 

“R-Red…”

Those lips on his neck felt so good, those wandering hands over his chest sent little shivers running through his body, the way…- Blue took a sudden quick intake of breath as Red pressed his hips further against Blues stomach where he straddled him, the growing hardness there letting Blue know Red _really_ did want him.  Of their own accord Blue’s hands disappeared up under Red’s tunic, a small cute groan (dammit everything was cute about him!) escaping Red’s lips at the sudden touch. Red raised his head from Blues neck and instantly pressed their lips together instead, that wonderfully cute blush across his cheeks, his arms wrapping themselves around Blue’s neck and deepening their kiss.

This was insane, this shouldn’t…they couldn’t…

Blue so badly wanted this to happen, he loved Red so much, they’d been together for years now and he wanted, so _desperately_ wanted to be with him. It was far more than simple teenage hormones, he wanted to see every side of Red, wanted to be the one to make him feel like he was the only one precious to him in the world, wanted to take that final growing-up step together.  Red had said that night back in the hotel all those years ago that he wanted to grow up with Blue, and at his rate it seemed like they were going to be taking that last step into adulthood a day earlier than planned.

Blue was kissing Red back just as fervently as Red was kissing him, tongues intertwined, lips dancing across each others with such intensity it was as if their lives would end if they stopped.  Blue was losing this battle very very quickly. He was trying, perhaps not very hard, but he was at least _trying_ to find the words to stop, to find the command to his arms to push Red away instead of caressing palm flat every bit of Reds soft skin under his tunic, cupping his behind and pulling him closer, pushing Red’s need against him again, his own growing fast with the heat that was passing between them. Red gasped softly into their kiss at being pressed together, and Blue opened his eyes just a little bit.  Red had his eyes firmly shut tight, that blush on his cheeks even deeper, obviously so embarrassed but still desperately wanting to continue.  He looked so unbelievably cute, and as if he knew Blue’s eyes were open Red opened his own too, his bright blue eyes now darkened by the pleasure consuming him.  Seeing Blue looking at him, Red moaned in embarrassment and quickly shut them again, breaking their kiss.  Instead he pressed their foreheads together, his hands raking through Blues longer hair, before saying in a barely audible and very embarrassed sounding whisper:

“Blue………please be with me…”

With his eyes going wide, and a very audible gulp sounding from his throat, Blue’s brain waved goodbye to Resistance as it packed up its bags and left. With nothing holding him back, Blue let his hands race up Red’s back, Red gasping as Blue pulled the tunic and white undershirt over Red’s head at the same time, letting them fall back to the bed forgotten. Crushing their lips together, one hand at the back of Reds head while the other ran over Red’s chest, Blue opened his eyes once more just to get lost in the hot expression on Red’s face…when…

“VIO?!”

The new sudden shocked and confused expression on Red’s face would have been rather comical if not for the horror adorned on Blue’s. Turning to follow Blues horrified gaze, Red saw Vio standing outside their bedroom window, smiling serenely at them as if he hadn’t caught them doing anything they shouldn’t be, before waving one hand and casually pointing towards the front door.

Blue’s horror-struck face immediately turned into his trademark fierce glare, and with Red tumbling off him onto the bed, Blue ran out the bedroom to the front door and yanked it open.

“ _Can’t you knock on the door like a normal person_?!” he screamed at Vio, who was walking calmly up to the door, that serene smile still on his face.

“It’s your own fault if you don’t pull your curtains.” Vio replied, pushing past him into the house.

“The bedroom faces the _back garden_!  Which means you sneaked in there! _Again_!” Blue continued to yell at him, slamming the door behind him, face red from both anger and the embarrassment of wondering how long Vio had been standing there.

“At least I don’t have my picto box with me this time.” Vio smirked, Blue inhaling a breath to yell at him some more before that memory came back of Vio taking a pictograph of him and Red last year when they weren’t looking, and finding it spread amongst the public and a lot of squealing fans the next day.  Thankfully they’d only been kissing, and it wasn’t in the bedroom but in their back garden, but even so…would Vio really take a pictograph of them through the bedroom window doing something a lot more adult then just kissing?

The smirk in Vio’s eyes told him yes, he would.

The breath he’d taken to yell at him faded, “Wadda you want?” he asked, with a non-too-subtle change of subject.

“I’m here to walk you to work. I have something I want to discuss with you so I thought I’d do it on the way there.”

Blue continued to glare at him, “You could have just done that during the day.”

“No, it’s more entertaining this way.” He smiled, that cool smile that just irritated Blue even more.

“Fine.” Blue conceded, wanting to steer the conversation away from anything Vio may have seen, and instead grabbed his boots by the front door.

“Not that I mind either way, but shouldn’t you finish getting dressed first?”

Dodging one of those brown boots as it flew towards him, Vio calmly watched as Blue stormed back towards the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Vio smirked.  He’d never lost the urge to tease Blue, especially when all he had to do was _smile_ at him to get him worked up.

Behind the door Blue stood with his back against it, eyes closed and taking a deep breath to get rid of the embarrassed anger that had once again swept through his veins.  Suddenly and quietly, Red’s warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist, his head resting under Blues chin, pressing their bare torsos together.  The anger that had consumed Blue immediately melted away as a wave of affection washed through him instead, and he automatically wrapped his arms around Red too, breathing in the scent of his hair as they stood there in silence for a moment.

“Just…one more day right?” came Red’s quiet voice, and Blue opened his eyes, a soft expression on his face as he lifted one arm and thread his fingers through Red’s hair, a tint of pink on his cheeks. Red really did have the ability to completely remove any anger instantly from Blue, though because Vio had brought him back to his senses he did suddenly feel very guilty for losing himself like that.  It was just one more day, he could survive one more day right?  If he gave in now all the waiting they’d done all this time would have been for nothing. 

A very silent thank you was being sent Vio’s way for appearing like that, despite how pissed off it made him feel at the same time.

“You really want us to do this don’t you?” Blue said softly, and Red’s response was to squeeze him a little tighter.

“I love you Blue, I want to do everything with you.”

That rarely seen shy endearing smile appeared on Blues lips, and he kissed Red’s hair before squeezing him back just as tightly, “Me too Red.”

\---

It wasn’t long before Blue and Vio were on the road heading up to the castle, Blue not wanting to take longer than needed getting dressed in case Vio started to think he and Red were…well…continuing on with what they had been doing before Vio so rudely interrupted them.  

“So, how are you and Red lately?” Vio asked in casual conversation as they walked, passing carriages laden with vegetables on their way up to the castle.

“None of your business, you never tell me anything about you and Shadow.”

“Who said there was anything between me and Shadow?” Vio said with a smirk, knowing the reaction he’d get out of Blue.

“ _You see?!_ You say that every time!” Blue yelled at him, pausing and glaring at him, before sighing and continuing on walking again, “Anyway I thought you wanted to talk me about something.”

“I do, it’s about the party tomorrow.”

“I’m not going.”

“You say _that_ every time too.”

“Well I’m not.”

“We have this same conversation every year.”

“No we don’t.”

Vio smiled, before sighing over dramatically, “Well you don’t have to go, I guess poor Red will have to fight off his admirers all by himself. Ahh, poor Red, he could be kidnapped by someone at the party and no one would be there to help him. Lost in the crowds, no one would even notice-“

“FINE! I’ll go.” Blue shouted, glaring at the ground and walking a little faster to get away from Vio, who simply jogged forward a little to catch up with him.

“You know, I convince you to go exactly the same way each year.”

“I know,” Blue grumbled, still glaring at the ground as if it was all its fault, before adding quietly, “I just keep hoping you’ll forget to say that each year.”

Vio patted him on the shoulder, “Red really is your weakness isn’t he.”

“Shut up.”

Vio was absolutely correct of course.  Every year Blue refused to go, and every year all Vio had to do was mention the possibility of Red disappearing in his sea of fans and Blue would be practically taped to Red’s side the entire evening, being forced to interact with other humans beings and try to act like a social one himself as his own admirers would crowd around him too. Blue hated it, but no matter how much he hated something he’d put up with it for Red.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Vio said, Blue unsure whether he was being serious or still teasing him, “You certainly looked very comfortable this morning.” He smirked.

“ _Shut! up_! And don’t you dare do that again! I have enough problems holding myself back from Red let alone keeping an eye out for you spying on us.”

There was a small pause, Vio wondering if Blue had really realised what he’d just said, before with a small true smile on his lips he said quietly, “You haven’t done… _anything_ yet…have you?”

“Eurgh, anything what?” Blue said, beginning to get irritated with this topic of conversation and glad the castle was nearing.

Vio didn’t say a word, just continued to smile to himself silently, before gracefully stepping onto the back of a hay cart that was passing by them and sitting down in the hay, watching as Blue suddenly realised he wasn’t there.

 “H-hey! What are you-?! Get back here! Done what?!” Blue yelled after him as he ran to catch up with the cart, “Hey! Done what? _Vio_!!”

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

  

“When you joined to train and become one of the Hylian Royal Guards, you were already soldiers serving in the Hyrule Army.You knew of the basic combat skills, knew how to fight a basic enemy, and as I’m sure you’re all aware, my job has been to train you far beyond the basic, and make you all release the potential you have in your skills.”

  

Blue stood in front of his students back in the training grounds in the castle, arms crossed once again, and his eyes roaming sternly across the group in front of him as they stood facing towards him, listening to his words, Vio leaning against a pillar not far behind him.

  

“But knowing how to attack an enemy, no matter what your skill in doing so, is only a _part_ of what makes the Royal Guards different from soldiers.You can attack, yes, but can you protect? Do you know how to concentrate on fighting an enemy as well as concentrate on keeping safe the person you are protecting?Anyone can wave a sword about and hopefully hit something, but you don’t want that something to be the member of the royal family you’re supposed to be saving.”

  

On the other side of the training ground were the older students of the group, those who had been training for a lot longer than the ones Blue was currently giving a lecture to.They stood fighting each other with wooden swords and shields, practising just as Blue had ordered to. After all, they’d already had this lecture….and been through the test he was about to give to them.

  

“But even knowing how to protect is also only part of what makes a Royal Guard.The most important part, is loyalty.You could be the greatest trained solider in the world, but if Hyrule suddenly comes under attack and you run to fight in the streets in town, or to protect your family and friends _instead_ of protecting the royal family, then you are not a guard, you are as a soldier.The Royal Guard _lives_ for the royal family, for Princess Zelda, and there is nothing in this world more important than their safety.Now I’ve been training you all for months now, but what you all need to understand is that if you are not willing to lay down your life, if so needed, in order to save the royal family, then you can get out right now.”

  

Blue pointed to his right towards a large wooden door, which opened as a soldier pushed it open.The students in the courtyard looked at each other, both confused and slightly worried.Was Blue being serious?The young chatty solider named Tyron looked like he was struggling not to move towards the door.There was a shuffling of feet, eyes darting back and forth from the door and Blue, but no one moved towards it.

  

Blue continued to point to the door for a moment, before a small smile curled onto his lips, “Good.” He said, and the solider at the door closed it. “If any of you had actually left right now I would have had to question my own judgement of character upon letting you train here.But don’t worry,” he said, as the soldiers looked like they’d just sold their souls, “I’m not _that_ cruel that I’d make you decide between your family and your career right now.”

  

“Yeah, wouldn’t put it past you.” Tyron mumbled very quietly.

  

“We all have the day off tomorrow as I won’t be able to attend our training sessions, so go home, think about what you need to do.If I see you back here the next day, I’ll assume you are happy to put your duty before your family.If I don’t see you, I won’t think any less of you.To each and every one of us family sometimes _is_ our duty. Being a Hylian Royal Guard can sometimes be a lonely job, you may be away from your family for long periods of time as you stay in the castle, so think it through carefully.”

  

“Goodness, even you can sound professional sometimes.” Vio smirked quietly, just in ear shot of Blue but not the students.Blue’s ears twitched at the remark, teeth firmly together to stop himself from retorting back as he forced a smile to his lips.

  

“In the mean time, I’m going to give you all a little taster on what it’s like to protect the royal family. _Vio_.” He said the name through clenched teeth as he stepped to one side and turned to Vio, who stepped away from the pillar and walked up beside Blue without so much as a glance at him.

  

“I’m sure all of you know anyway but this is Vio, Princess Zelda’s royal advisor.” Blue stated, Vio nodded his head curtly towards the soldiers, to which most of them bowed a little in response. “He’s going to be showing you something that the rest of the older students have already seen.”

  

Without a word Vio took a small glass vial out of his pocket and took out the cork, pouring a dark liquid onto the ground.As he poured it, the liquid gradually turned into a mass of swirling purple smoke which twirled back upwards, gradually forming a human shape and different colours, before it slowly faded leaving behind…

  

“Princess Zelda?!” some of the soldiers gasped, as the Princess stood before them.

  

“This is a phantom.” Vio explained, as he swished one arm through the Zelda-like figure, the figure remaining perfectly still. “Something I created specifically for use in these training sessions.Its purpose it to give you a mental preparation for what it feels like to have Zelda’s life in your hands, with no actual danger to the real Princess.In training sometimes all it takes is to see the image of a member of the royal family for your protective instincts to kick in. Regardless if that has worked or not, all of you need to imagine this _is_ the real Princess.”

  

“I need all of you to line up,” Blue said, “I will attack the Princess with a sword, your job is to step in and stop me.I’ll be watching and advising you.”

  

The soldiers did as they were told, and one after another they attacked.Blue would strike with his sword at various points on the phantom Zelda, and the soldiers would jump in with their own swords to protect her.Vio walked around them, writing points down about the soldiers on a notebook he always carried with him.

  

Some soldiers were successful, blocking Blues attacks and gaining a successful position in front of the phantom Zelda to protect her from any further attacks.Some soldiers misinterpreted where Blue was going to attack, and ended up missing as Blue’s sword plunged into the phantom, who still did nothing but smile, and some of them getting hurt themselves as Blue’s sword would scrap across their arm.Blue would tell the solders what they’d done wrong, show them stances with his own sword, and advise them of the body language of the enemy that they needed to pay attention to.

  

Tyron, who was near the back of the line, watched the others carefully.He was tired of doing nothing right ever since he joined this training, or at least it seemed that way with the amount of times Blue told him off, so was determined to get this right first time.He watched Blue’s attacks, and soon noticed there was a pattern.The points on the phantom he attacked were looped.Right shoulder, stomach, left thigh, head, right arm, then back to the right shoulder.Tyron smiled darkly.Good, this should be easy.

  

One after the other the students had their turn, as did the solider in front of Tyron, who just about managed to deflect Blue’s sword from the phantoms left thigh, though a little shakily.

  

 _Head, he’ll attack the head_ next, Tyron repeated to himself as he stepped forward, sword raised and ready. Blue soon lunged forward towards the phantom, and automatically Tyron raised his sword above the phantoms face, ready to block the attack, already feeling the smirk of victory on his lips.

  

Except Blue’s sword sunk into the phantoms stomach.

  

Tyron stood there, sword still raised at head level, blinking a little confused as Blue stepped back, his sword coming out of the phantom and placing it back in its sheath.Tyron slowly lowered his sword as Blue crossed his arms

  

What…just happened?

  

“ _Never_ , rely on your enemy to follow a pattern of attacks.” Blue stated coldly, as Tyron almost felt his own jaw drop, “Patterns can be broken at any time.You thought I was going to attack her head right?”

  

Tyron nodded silently, still in shock.

  

“You’ve gotta learn to pay attention!” Blue snapped at him, “We’ve already covered this in previous training, an enemy will _not_ follow your rules to make it easier for you to kill it!”

  

“I-I’m _sorry_!” Tyron stuttered angrily, perhaps a little more loudly then he’d meant, but he was getting really pissed off!Blue must have _waited_ until it was his turn before changing the pattern, knowing he’d screw it up.

  

“Say that to the Princess, who you’ve technically just let die!Sorry doesn’t exist when you’re protecting a life, if you can’t get that through your head then you’re not going to get very far in this career.”

  

Cheeks darkening in anger, Tyron opened his mouth to say something he’d probably regret later, but Blue beat him to it:

  

“Now get to the back of the line,” Blue said sternly, before turning and addressing the rest of his students, “we’re all going to be doing this until everyone of you gets it right and gets it right many times, it doesn’t matter how long it takes.”

  

***

  

As soon as the main door to the training courtyard fell shut as the last soldier walked through it, Blue flopped down on a step that led towards the alcoves and let out a long exhausted sigh.This had taken a lot longer than expected, and although eventually all his students managed to block enough attacks for Blue to be satisfied with, while not accidently stabbing the phantom Zelda or themselves, it had taken them so long the sun was now beginning to set.And Blue, having not stopped attacking the phantom for the entire day, was exhausted. 

  

Vio had left the moment Blue had finally said to call it quits for the day, his students drifting away through the door one at a time. Before he left though, he had a quiet word with Blue about Tyron.Unable to tell if Vio was being serious or teasing him (as usual), Blue listened as Vio talked about Tyron, saying how he reminded him a lot of Blue, completely hot headed, won’t listen, and then wonders why people get annoyed with him. _But_ , he had talent. Blue had told him, through gritted teeth ignoring the comparison, that he wasn’t as stupid as Vio seemed to think and of _course_ Tyron had talent or Blue would have told him from the start there was no point in him being here. The guy just needed to learn patience.

  

With a quick quip about not knowing how Tyron was going to learn that from _Blue_ , Vio waved goodbye and hurried down the alcoves towards the Throne Room, where he was to meet with Zelda to discuss the arrangements for the party tomorrow.

  

The party.Blue groaned to himself. The only good thing was that from the start all five of them had agreed to not bother getting presents for each other, which made life a lot easier, although Red did bake them a cake every year.Besides, with the different lives they had now, it was nice enough just to spend the day together, even if that day was filled with many hundreds of guests and fans that hounded them for most of the day.The party took place every year in the Main Hall in the castle, a huge and elaborately decorated long room, Princess Zelda always beaming throughout the party happy to be giving a bit of fun into the heroes lives.

  

Blue never had the heart to tell her he hated them, even if the others enjoyed the day.

  

Still, that was tomorrow, and to be honest, the party wasn’t the first thing he had on his mind about tomorrow.Tomorrow was not like any other birthday, tomorrow they would all turn 18, tomorrow would be spent whiling away the day and early evening hours at the party, before heading home with Red and…

  

A small blush crept to Blues cheeks.

  

That reminded him.As tired and hot and sweaty as he felt, and as tempting as a nice cool bath at home was, he had a little job to do before he went back.

  

Grabbing his sword that was lying next to him and placing it back in its sheath at his side; Blue stood up and headed through a side door behind him. He didn’t really go inside the castle very much, and the place where he was heading for wasn’t exactly somewhere he ever went either.Turning down a maze of corridors and through large oak doors, Blue eventually gave in and had to ask one of the servants who had just walked past him for directions.

  

Smiling politely, the servant directed Blue where to go, and it wasn’t long before Blue arrived at his destination, pushing open the door and setting his eyes on the never ending rows of bookcases, as high as the ceiling, and the little chubby old lady sitting behind a desk, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she read a book of her own.

  

The Castle Library was somewhere Blue felt very out of place.

  -----  

"I'm home Blue!” came Red’s voice, taking off his boots by the front door and wandering into the living room, “Sorry I’m late, the ladies at my shop gave me a little pre-birthday party and-“

  

Red stopped mid-sentence.Taking a peek into the kitchen and their bedroom, he found the whole place Blue-less.

  

“Blue?....oh, guess you’re not home yet.” A small pout appeared on Red’s lips, and he walked back into the kitchen and placed the large white cake box he had been carrying on the table.Looking around the quiet and empty surroundings, he went back into the bedroom and flopped down front first onto the bed.He lay there quietly for a moment, peering up at his teddy bear that now lived on the side table next to the bed.

  

He didn’t like it when Blue wasn’t around, it felt lonely without him.

  

\----

  

Blue had finally found the book he was looking for…or at least a book as _close_ to what he was looking for. To be honest he wasn’t even entirely sure if the book he needed even existed in the castle library, but as luck would have it he’d found one.

  

The library was empty aside from himself and the little lady at the desk, and Blue was thankful for this.He sat at a table at the far end of a row of books, the lady out of sight, curious eyes wide as he read the text of the only Hylian “Sexual Education” book he could find.

  

He’d been thinking of trying to find a book like this for ages, but every time he thought about it he’d get stupidly too embarrassed, and the thought of being caught with a book like that anyway had been enough to put him off.It wasn’t like he was totally clueless anyway (especially if his dreams were any sort of accurate) but he wanted to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, wasn’t something he was supposed to do that he didn’t know about, wanted to……to…… _argh_ , the real reason was so embarrassing he rarely even admitted to himself that it was really all because he wanted to make sure he did everything right so Red felt really good.

  

He’d been putting it off and off, but today really was the last chance, so here he was, sitting alone in the castle library gradually getting redder and redder in the face as he read the book.There was something that he’d definitely learnt from this book though, and that was about the ears of the Hylians. Everyone knew that Hylians had sensitive ears, heck Blue alone knew that just from the amount of times Red had surprised him with a kiss to the tip of his ear for no apparent reason, but according to this book, they became even more sensitive at the very height of arousal, becoming just as sensitive to touch as…well, as the book had scientifically put it, _"as sensitive as the genitalia of both sexes of the Hylian species"_

  

“Wow…” Blue murmured, unknowingly touching his ear where he leant on his elbow on the table.

  

“Blue?”

  

“ARGH!”

  

Shooting upright out the chair, his hands flying behind his back to hide the book, Blue spun around and came face to face with a very curious looking Vio.

  

“What are you doing here?” they both said at the same time, to which Vio calmly replied first, “It’s a library I practically live here, what are _you_ doing here?Have you ever even been _into_ a library before?”

  

Blue was still flushed in the face from reading the book, so the extra bit of red that rose to his cheeks in defensive anger didn’t really make that much difference, “It’s none of your business what I’m doing here! I thought you were supposed to be with Zelda right now?”

  

“I am.” Vio said, looking at the way Blue’s arms were both suspiciously behind his back, “I’m just getting a reference book I need. More importantly….what are you hiding?”

  

Blue silently swallowed a lump in his throat, and he took a step back as Vio stepped towards him.

  

“I’m not hiding anything.” He said, trying to keep a glare on his face and not come across as nervous.If Vio caught him with this book he’d be teased for the rest of his life!

  

Vio tried to side step around him, but Blue copied him, making sure he faced Vio at all times. “You’re not being very convincing Blue, come on, what book have you got there? I do look after this library you have to show me what you’re going to take out anyway.”

  

Blue sweat dropped.He didn’t know that. “I do?” He had planned on taking the book out to keep at home for a little while to, you know, just look at for reference…occasionally.

  

He fell silent, unable to think.What should he do?

  

Vio could see the awkwardness, and put on his best non-threatening non-smirking smile, “I’m not going to tease you or anything Blue, every book here will always be needed by someone, that’s why they’re here, so whatever book you’ve got it’s okay. I just need to know what it is so I know it won’t be here for a while in case anyone else requests it.”

  

Blue fingered the small book in nervousness behind his back.He supposed….he supposed Vio had a point, he couldn’t just walk out with the book, it had to be signed out.

  

Looking like it was the most difficult decision of his life; Blue slowly brought the book out from behind his back, but kept the title of it towards his chest.

  

“You _swear_ you won’t tease me?” Blue asked carefully, glaring at Vio cautiously, but missing the quick and seemingly harmless smile that appeared and quickly disappeared on Vio’s lips, as the long haired hero nodded silently.

  

Dreading what Vio was going to say, Blue slowly passed the book to him. Vio took it, looked at the title, looked at Blue, looked at the title again, then gave it back to him.

  

“What…......that’s it?” Blue said, surprised and yet suspicious at Vio’s lack of response, “Don’t you have to….stamp it or something?”

  

While Blue was talking Vio had turned to the bookcase to his right and picked out a book, “Hm?” he said distractingly, “Oh, that’s not my job, that’s Mrs Hayley at the front desk, you need to give the book to her.”

  

Blue looked momentarily frozen to the spot as he stared at Vio, “B-but…I thought you just said you were the one who…”

  

Taking one last book Vio turned to smile brightly at him, “Oh, I don’t look after the library, I just said that so I’d find out what book you were hiding.” With one last smirk at the shocked and embarrassed expression on Blue’s face, Vio turned around and headed back towards the front of the library.

  

“I guess I’ll make sure not to disturb you and Red tomorrow night then.” He said as he walked, an obvious smirk to his voice, before disappearing round a corner of bookcases.

  

With speech finally returning to Blues’ throat, his face burning red, he shouted out, “ _Do you exist solely to piss me off?!_ ”

  

“Pretty much!” came the distant response.

  

\----

  

Arriving back home had never felt such a relief.He couldn’t take that book out in the end, he couldn’t take anymore embarrassment, and giving the book to “Mrs Hayley” would have been the last straw, so he’d put it back. It was a pain, but he figured he’d read all the important parts of the book in the library, so hopefully he wouldn’t need it again.

  

Now, it was time for that nice long cool bath he’d been aching for since he finished his training. It was dark outside now and well into the evening, so Blue entered his home quietly, leaving his boots next to Reds by the door, and walking into the various rooms to find Red.

  

Quietly walking into their bedroom, he found Red lying on his stomach on their bed, fast asleep still in his day-clothes, one hand reached out around the paw of his teddy bear.Unable to hide the affectionate smile on his face, Blue gently backed out the room and quietly closed the door.No need to wake him yet.

  

\-----

  

Stifling a yawn and idly rubbing his wet hair with a small white towel, Blue opened the bathroom door and padded out, a royal blue towel wrapped around his waist.

  

“Blue!”

  

“Oof!” Blue was suddenly bombarded with Red who had been standing just outside the bathroom door, his smaller frame pressed up against him and his arms wrapped around his chest. He was also only wearing his underwear (white with a little red heart in the bottom left corner), but Blue was trying to ignore that for the moment.

  

“I didn’t hear you come in! I was just going to get ready for bed!” he beamed up at Blue innocently. Blue smiled softly back at him, before the hand rubbing the towel against his head moved and dropped the damp towel deliberately on top of Red’s head, who unwrapped his arms around Blue and brushed it out his eyes, peering up at him still grinning.

  

“I didn’t want to wake you.” Blue replied softly.

  

It was at silly times like this that Blue noticed other physical differences between them that separated them from all being created from the same being.Red was the smaller one in height and frame, everyone knew that, but as they grew even their facial features were a little different.Red’s face still had that same round cuteness he’d always had, whereas Blue’s had more hardened features, possibly because of all the physical work he still did in training.Even their skin colour was a little different, Red still pale as he spent all day in his bakery, but as Blue spent nearly every day out in the sun his body seemed to have grown to have a permanent tan, especially helped along on those extra hot summer days that went with his shirt off.

  

In fact thinking about it, aside from growing taller Red really hadn’t changed that much at all.

  

“I’m just going to have a quick bath okay?” Red smiled at him from under the towel, those big blue eyes happy to have Blue back home, “So wait for me in bed yeah?”

  

“Y-yeah.” Blue found himself momentarily stuttering at the cuteness that seemed to radiate from Red like sun rays, before he stepped aside to let Red into the bathroom.

  

As the bathroom door closed Blue quickly headed back into their bedroom, got changed into his boxers and practically dived under the duvet.Peering out from underneath them towards the ceiling, Blue vaguely wondered if it was legal to be that cute.

  

\-----

  

Blue didn’t know what it was, but something was making him feel warm and peaceful, and as he slowly opened his eyes to the darkened bedroom, he realised what it was.

  

He had obviously been more exhausted than he thought after the training, he must have fallen asleep waiting for Red to finish his bath because he now found Red lying right against him, one arm draped over his chest, breathing silently as he slept.That affectionate smile returned to Blue’s lips, and he slowly manoeuvred one arm without waking Red to brush at a few bangs of hair over Red’s eyes.

  

Some people would probably find it strange, that ever since they’d got together at that young age they’d slept in the same bed every night, but who cared what some people thought. It had become so natural that for Red to not be there Blue doubted he’d ever get to sleep without him.On the other hand, sometimes being together all the time was a little difficult on the…...ahem, teenage urges. It was very rare that there was any moment in time where one of them would be in the house without the other, and Blue had to admit on some of those times when he’d find himself alone he’d……make use of the time. He was a teenager after all, he wasn’t _totally_ oblivious on the fun you can do to yourself, _by_ yourself.

  

A thought entered his mind wondering if Red ever did that when Blue wasn’t around, but unfortunately the thought just made his head have a mild explosion and quickly thought of something not arousing to get rid of the image that was making the warmth from Red pressed against him rather uncomfortable.

  

Swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, a small sleepy murmur in Red’s sleep not helping Blue’s suddenly dirty mind, Blue looked across at the clock on the bedside table and could just about make out the hands.

  

1:35am.

  

They were 18 now.

  

With that sexual education book still fresh in his mind, as well as these naughty images of Red still teasing his brain, and now the added knowledge of knowing he could legally just attack Red now if he so wished, Blue sighed deeply and stared back up at the ceiling.

  

He didn’t have the heart to wake Red up.

  

But boy he’d never get back to sleep now.

  

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken a very long time for Zelda to get Green away from her. Green kept on insisting that birthday or not, his duty was by Zelda’s side and refused to budge from it to join the party, even though Zelda was attending the party too. In the end Zelda had ended up ordering him to go and have some fun, and physically pushed the whining man away from her and into the crowds, unable to keep the laugh from her lips at the pouting face that soon disappeared amongst the fans that surrounded him.

It was mid-afternoon, the party had been going for many hours already, with hundreds of people filling the great hall all laughing and dancing, drinks in hand, and food covering dozens of long tables set up against the walls of the room. Music played from a large orchestra at one of the room, and those who weren’t dancing and talking amongst themselves were gathered in groups around the birthday boys.

Well, all but one of them.

There seemed to be a good 12 foot empty radius around Blue, who stood alone with his arms crossed glaring furiously at Green, his glare occasionally turning to the huge crowd around Red. The glaring and pissed of aura that surrounded him seemed to keep at bay any fan who wanted to get close to him, some people physically jumping back as they tried to approach him as Blues glare turned on them.

Not only did he hate these parties, which the others _all_ know about, but Green had totally ruined his morning, interrupting what he had _hoped_ was going to be a very nice start to the day…

_Earlier that morning…._

It was the rare sound of the morning twittering birds that rose Blue from his slumber, rare because it was usually a blaring alarm clock. Shifting slightly and turning his head, Blue peered up with one eye at said clock only to find he hadn’t set the alarm, which would explain why it was nearly 9.30 in the morning. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept this late.

Yawning and closing his eyes again, he tried to remember the dream he’d been having.For _once_ it wasn’t a dirty dream about Red, although Red _was_ in it………….or actually, was it dirty?Blue opened his eyes and frowned, wasn’t there a bowl of whipped cream in that dream somewhere?

“Nn.”

Blue glanced down to the blond head of hair resting on his bare shoulder, a sleepy murmur coming from the soft lips pressed against his skin as Red slept.

Immediately Blue’s heart rate shot up.Of course, it was morning, they were all 18 today, and that meant…that right now….

Without a sound or a thought Blue gently shifted away from Red’s arm draped across his chest, ensuring not to wake him as Red’s head left Blue’s shoulder and sunk down into the soft pillow beneath. Blue leant up on his elbow and stared down at the cute sleeping face of his now 18 years old boyfriend. Not that Red particularly looked that much 18, he was the only one of them all not to really have changed that much. Red would always look cute, it was just impossible for him to be anything else.

Blue brushed away a few strands of hair from Reds closed eyes, and a brief small smile fell on Reds lips as he slept.18 years old. 18.Blue still couldn’t believe it.It had always seemed such a long time away, and now all of a sudden, it had arrived. 18.

18…

A small blush appeared on Blues cheeks as he paused in brushing those same strands of hair away again. He slowly leaned in closer, eyes not leaving Reds lips, his tongue absently licking his own lips at the thoughts that were suddenly running around in his head.Ever so gently, he closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips against Red’s, just a butterfly touch, slowly moving and gently enticing Red to wake up. After a moment sleepy eyes began to flicker open, and upon returning to the world of the awake and the recognition of Blue and what he was doing, Red’s eyes closed again in a smile and his arms rose to wrap themselves around Blue’s shoulders, pulling him further down.

Blue’s gentle kiss slowly moved from Red’s lips and across his cheek, bathing in the warmth of Reds arms for a moment before whispering against his cheek, “Happy Birthday Red.”

A small giggle came from Reds chest, before he said sweetly, “Happy Birthday Blue.”

Still without looking at him, not wanting to feel the embarrassment of showing Red the blush on his face, Blue continued to move his lips down Red’s cheek, over his slender jaw line and slowly down his neck. A small contented sigh escaped Red’s lips as he leant his head back to give Blue better access, eyes fluttering closed again, the tip of Blues tongue leaving a small glistening trail across Red’s pale skin.

“Red?”

“Hn?” Red opened his eyes when he realised Blue had stopped and was now looking down at him. The soft blush on Blues cheeks made Red smile warmly, “What?”

“Um…you err…” Blue had no idea how to phrase this, and could feel the heat rise on his cheeks at the embarrassment, “D-do you…wanna, you know……………….…now?”

The awkwardness in Blues voice, and the eyes that didn’t seem to know where to look, just made Red giggle again.With one arm still wrapped around Blue’s shoulders, Red placed his other hand at the back of Blue’s head and leant upwards, kissing him softly, “I wanted to do it yesterday.” He said, a definite tone of seduction somehow mixed in with that innocent voice.Blue blinked down at him, his heart suddenly beating madly at that tone, before Red kissed him again, “And the day before that,” another soft kiss, “and before that…”, another kiss, softly dancing across those stunned lips.

Red trailed off there and let his head fall back to the pillow, looking up at Blue with a sparkle in his eyes. Blue certainly got the idea, he had kept his eyes open as Red had kissed him, and the honesty in Red’s eyes over such a matter was so…endearing, and it just made Blues heart swell and melt all at the same time. Red hadn’t exactly made it a secret that he wanted Blue, all those little touches and suggestions, and _yesterday_ especially! Blue perhaps had more self-control than Red but he wanted Red just as much.

As he lay there staring down at Red, his cute face framed by his blond hair against the pillow, Blue couldn’t help but smile.This really was happening; Red really had stayed with him all these years, despite Blues totally deformed personality, and now they were going to be together, for real.

Shifting on the bed Blue placed one knee in-between Red’s legs, and his arms either side of Red’s shoulders, taking his weight as he lay there with Red cuddled beneath him, their bodies, although still clothed in night-time wear, pressed together. Red never took his eyes off Blues for a moment, still with that gentle smile on his lips, though with the start of blush that was deepening by the second, especially when he felt his body responding to Blue’s.

“Blue…” he whispered against Blues lips, as Blue leant his head down and captured them once again, one hand moving to the buttons on Red’s pyjama top, his tongue sweeping over Red’s making him melt into the mattress beneath them.

_*knock knock*_

“Hey guys!! Ready for our party? Zelda’s come down here to bring you to the castle in the royal carriage! Let’s go!”

With the familiar voice from the front door Red suddenly jumped up into a sitting position with a happy grin, Blue tumbling to one side, “Green!” he exclaimed, before clambering off the bed towards the front door.

With the front door yanked open, voices exchanging Happy birthdays and excitement for the party drifted through to the bedroom, where Blue lay on the bed, face down in the pillow where he’d been kissing Red.

“I really ‘ate you ‘reen.” came the muffled voice, as the aroused and very much ready-to-ravish-Red Blue sighed defeated into the pillow.

_Back at the party…_

Deciding he’d given enough glaring time to Green for the moment, Blue turned his glare back to the large crowd surrounding Red.Red looked so happy, talking and laughing with all these people, the occasional person asking for an autograph which just made the smile on Red’s face grow even wider.Even if no one had known he was a hero, Red was now famous for his shop, and had made countless friends through his customers. He was the most popular one out of all of them, and it riled Blue so much that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up like an angry cat at how close everyone was getting to him.

“You know if you keep glaring at him like that you’re going to bore a hole through his head.”

Blue didn’t remove his sight from Red at the comment from Vio who walked up beside him, Vio’s (and Shadows) fans now joining the circle radius unable to approach him while he stood next to the silently fuming Blue.

“Why have they got to be all over him like that!?” Blue said through clenched teeth, his fingernails digging into his sides where his arms were crossed.

“You really have to learn how to relax Blue.” Vio smirked, “As if it wasn’t obvious enough that you and Red are a couple with how lovey dovey you are with each other in public, this jealously radiating from you would be enough to prove to anyone that two are together.”

“I am not _lovey dovey_!” Blue snapped at him, head turning swiftly to glare at him, “If anyone does know it’s only because of that damned pictograph you took!”

“Oh believe me I wasn’t showing people anything they didn’t already know. You don’t realise how obvious your feelings towards Red are.”

“Shut up.” Blue grumbled, turning his glare back to Red, “And people don’t know, I am _not_ obvious.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Vio smiled, watching Blue’s reaction as a young girl suddenly hugged Red, Blue’s eyes going wide for a moment, his eyebrow twitching and jaw still tightly clenched shut.

Vio softly patted him on the shoulder, “I’ll leave you to your jealously, but do _try_ not to scare off those few fans that you have.”

“I’m _not_ jealous!” he seethed after him as Vio walked away.

He _wasn’t_ jealous.He _wasn’t!_ Red had every right to have friends…lots of friends...lots of friends who gave him lots of hugs…lots of friends who gave lots of hugs that lasted for a long time…a long, lingering time….

Blue was un-aware how the empty radius of people around him suddenly grew, his cheeks getting redder in an anger that everyone around him could easily sense.It looked like he was going to explode at any moment.

Everyone expect one little girl, a little girl with long black hair, one of the children Vio had met yesterday.She bravely ran forward up to Blue, a huge smile on her face.

“H-hello Blue!”

Blue’s fierce glare shifted down to her, but the girl was un-fazed.

“I, hehe, I’ve been really looking forward to meeting you!” she giggled, a blush on her face as she looked lovingly up at him “T-This is the first time my mother has let me come out to one of your birthday parties! And…and I was wondering if…if maybe I could get your autograph?” she hesitantly held up a piece of paper, but Blue’s expression didn’t change, neither did he un-cross his arms.

“Sorry kid,” Blue said, his heated eyes returning to Red, “I’m not in the mood for signing autographs.”

The smile on the girls face fell, and she turned to look at where Blue was looking, before looking back up at him “Oh…um…please?” she tried once again, holding the paper a little higher, “I-I really like you Blue, you’re my favourite. I’d be really grateful and really happy if you could. I’m sorry, I just…I _really_ like you.”

“I said _no_!”

Without a look at the girl Blue walked away, prying his eyes away from Red before he did something to someone that he’d regret, the empty radius following him as he walked, leaving the little girl in the crowd looking shocked and close to tears.

\----

There was another thing that Blue hated about these birthday parties.They lasted ALL day, morning till evening, giving a chance for all people in the town to attend if they wished, fitting it around their own work hours and responsibilities, but meaning Blue never got to spend hardly any of their birthdays with Red.

To the others this was fine, this was fun, Green re-telling their heroic tale to the kids, then Vio re-telling it later without all the added scenes Green puts in to make himself sound even more heroic (much to Greens disappointment).It also gave a chance for Shadow to enjoy himself, with the party lasting after sunset anyone who wanted to meet him could do so as well, and even though he still wasn’t used to people liking him, it didn’t stop him from gaining an ego with any praise he received.

Every year it was the same, every year he couldn’t just spend a nice day alone with Red, or even just with the others altogether in a group! They hardly saw each other that much, and on the one day they were guaranteed to have off work at the same time, they had to spend it with people from the town!

It was entirely un-fair as far as Blue was concerned, and even though he felt rather guilty at shouting at that little girl earlier, he just couldn’t focus on anything but the affection Red was getting from other people, people Red obviously knew but Blue had no idea who they were. Red was so happy and carefree he probably didn’t realise people may have _other_ intentions towards him, and as two young men put their arms around each of Red’s shoulders, all three of them laughing about something, Blue couldn’t take it anymore.

Walking through his empty radius, Blue stormed past Shadow (who was lounging on a chair and openly flirting with about five very voluptuous girls around him) and pushed through the dense crowd that surrounded Red.

“Blue!” Red exclaimed happily when he saw him, but the smile was quickly wiped of his face as Blue shoved one of the young men away from Red and grabbed onto Red’s upper arm, pulling him away from the second man.

“Come on, we’re going home.”

“What? B-but Blue!” Red tried to protest, but was being forcefully dragged away from his friends and fans, all of whom were now caught in Blue’s empty radius, not daring to go to Red while an infuriated Blue was hanging off him arm.

“Happy birthday Master Blue!” came a chorus of voicesfrom somewhere in the distance, Blue looking up briefly to see it was three of his students, but too pissed off to acknowledge them so ignored them and continued to drag Red towards the main doors to the hall.

“Blue! Blue wait!” Red said, trying to dig his heels into the stone floor, “What’s wrong?”

Blue stopped walking and turned to him, releasing his arm “What’s _wrong_?” he said harshly, before the hurt and confused look in Red’s eyes made him realise what he was doing, and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Nothing’s wrong.” He said more calmly, looking away for a moment in guilt, “I just…I wanna go home…please?”

As Blue looked back up at him, Red could see a silent pleading in his eyes, so he smiled softly, “Okay Blue, let’s go home.” Red said, taking Blue’s hand in his own and making a turn for the door.

“Excuse me! Um, Red and…and Blue!”

The two of them turned back around to see another little girl looking up at them, her big eyes sparkling at being so close to the heroes.

“I…I was wondering if I could have your autographs?I’ve got Greens and Vios and Shadows and would really love it if I could get yours too!”

Her big toothy grin made Red grin just as happily back at her, and Blue couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Red’s kindness.

“Of course!” Red said happily, taking the piece of paper she was holding up to them.

“Erk?” Blue stared at the paper in Reds hands in shock, Red smiling wildly when he too saw what was on it.

“Oh look Blue!” he said happily, holding out the paper to Blue, the paper which was actually a pictograph, a copy of the pictograph Vio had taken of Blue and Red kissing in their back garden.

“See I told you everyone knew.” Vio smirked as he walked casually past behind them.

\----

Only once they’d walked through the front door of their home did Blue finally relax.A thankful sigh left his lips, grateful to be away from all the noise and the people, especially the people around Red.

“You okay now Blue?” Red asked as they walked into the living room, Blue turning around and half leaning half sitting on the back of the sofa.

“Yeah.” He said quietly, before looking up at Red, “Look I’m…I’m sorry I snapped at you, I didn’t mean to.”

Red smiled, “It’s okay, I know you don’t like those parties much.”

Blue looked away again, “It’s just… _eurgh_ I know Zelda means well but I just…I want to spend a birthday with you for once, that’s all.” He added quietly.Red watched him, cocking his head slightly and smiling warmly at that annoyed and…jealous look on Blue’s face.“And jeez haven’t those people around you ever heard of ‘personal space’?! I hated the way they clung to you, it made my skin crawl.” Blue didn’t notice Red’s quiet giggle, not realising just how much he was pouting and just how sweet and cute Red thought that was. “And what was with all the hugging! I mean for Goddess’s sake don’t any of them realise that you're-“

But Blue was cut off. Red had taken those few steps towards him, wrapped his arms loosely around Blues waist, and kissed him. He kissed slowly, _very_ slowly, teasing Blue’s bottom lip with his tongue. It took a moment for Blues brain to get working, but his eyes soon drifted close, wrapping one arm around Red’s shoulders and the other placed at the back of his neck, gently encouraging that slow kiss to deepen, Blues own tongue slipping against Reds before pushing past those loveable lips and causing a small groan to rise up through Red’s throat.

Red stood in-between Blues legs where Blue sat on the back of the sofa, and found himself leaning in to him, pressing their bodies together as the kiss became more heated. Blue removed his arm from around Reds shoulder and instead cupped his cheek, keeping his head in place as he kissed him hungrily, tongue sweeping the roof of Red’s mouth, Red’s knees beginning to buckle under him, his head spinning, small groans escaping as Red now clung to the front of Blues shirt.

After what felt like a short eternity, the need for oxygen forced their lips apart, but they kept their foreheads pressed together as they both panted for the much needed air. After a moment, Red smiled.

“That I’m yours.”

Blue, taking one last deep breath, blinked at him, “What?”

Red giggled, “The end of your sentence:‘don’t they realise that I’m yours’.”

Red didn’t know if Blue realised that a look of absolute love spread across his face at that moment, but whether he did or not it made Red blush deeply, and his eyes darted to one side before looking back up at Blue and smiling shyly.

Blue was looking at Red like he was the most precious item in the entire world.There was something in his eyes, something that told Red that what he’d just said somehow meant so much to Blue.Red stood there as Blue slowly encircled his arms around him once again, but this time didn’t kiss him, but hugged him, holding him closely, nuzzling his cheek against Red’s hair.He held him protectively, like cradling a fragile cocoon, and Red blinked over Blues shoulder, wondering what had suddenly come over him.

“Blue?”

A short silence filled the room, before very quietly Blue whispered, “I love you Red.”

A warm smile spread over Reds lips, and he closed his eyes, snuggling against Blues chest, “I love you too.”

Blue so rarely plucked up the courage to say those words, so Red knew that when he did, he truly and utterly meant them.To the eyes of the rest of the world, Blue was still the hot-headed, angry Link that always took action before thinking, always picked the fights, never admitted he was ever wrong. But to Red, he was the most wonderful, loving person he could ever have wanted, his shyness towards affection just making Red love him that much more, and when he held him like this…it just made Red want to stay with him forever.

“Blue? Let’s go back to the bedroom.” Red squeezed him gently, relishing in the warmth and the love that radiated from Blues embrace, “Let’s finish what we started this morning.”

To be continued…


End file.
